Top Model Asia
Top Model Asia is a reality competition. It is the Asian edition of America's Next Top Model. 14-16 hopefuls battle to win the competition. Currently there are three cycles of this edition. Cycle 1 Episode 1 - The Girl Who Did Not Even Try The 16 Asian models came and met each other. During their meet and greet, Jia of Thailand decided they will play "Basketball" in the gym, which shocks other girls and made them start asking if Jia is a "tomboy". Later, the girls went on to their first challenge which is walking in the runway wearing elegant dresses with a shocking twist, they will be holding snakes during their walk. Andrea, Dansola, Katalina and Natasha impressed the audience as well as the judges, meanwhile mostly struggled. Elina stumbled during her walk which startled the audience. Rina and Yani has a huge "fear of snakes" but still walked gracefully, meanwhile Dea did not participate because she has the "fear of snakes" which was criticized by the other girls. At the end of the challenge, Nadya along with the other judges said that they will be eliminating one model, which shocks all of the models. The deliberation's were made, Elina was called because she was the only one who stumbled, and also Dea for not even trying. Unfortunately, Dea was eliminated for not showing confidence and did not even try. *'Eliminated outside the judging panel': Dea Asril Komita After that day, the girls went on to their first photo shoot. It involves posing with snakes, which has a connection with their challenge. Andrea, Jia, Maria, Natasha, and Yani did well, while Ariel, Becky, Charel, and Elina struggled. At panel, Andrea whom did well on both of her performances was universally praised and initially received best photo. While, Natasha and Katalina also received positive feedbacks on both her performances. Jia, Maria and Yani were also praised for their beautiful pictures. Charel and Dansola were given mixed feedbacks. Meanwhile, Ariel, Becky, Elina, and Rina were all criticized for not doing well on both their performances. In the end, Ariel for noth showing much of her in both her performances and Elina for delivering poorly in her performances, but it was Elina who was sent home, making Becky her fellow countrywomen crying. *'First call-out': Andrea Lia *'Bottom-two': Ariel Jajanto and Elina Okyu *'Eliminated': Elina Okyu Episode 12 - The Girl Who Is Stronger After Dansola and Rina's elimination, all of the girls team up and is against Katalina for which Katalina is the only one who didn't receive best photo. Natasha confronted Katalina and the two began a catfight. Katalina felt she was lonely and decided to talk to her boyfriend in her choice for leaving or to continue, her boyfriend replied, "stay strong, don't let them overpower you", which made her stronger. The next day, the four girls went to the Petronas Twin Towers where they will do their runway challenge. After her boyfriend's advice, Katalina came out strong which made the three girls jealous, but Andrea did not want Katalina to still the show, Andrea also did well. Natasha stripped her clothers which irritated the judges. Jia was the weakest during the challenge for which she was the only whom fell and did not came back to continue. After the runway, Joey along with Mike and Alexander told them that Katalina won the challenge which made the other girls mad, as part for Katalina's prize, she has to bring a friend with her, but she decided to go on her own. At the model house, the three girls started to talk about Katalina and what to do to make her go. The next day, the girls went to the studios to shoot for their "Countrywomen Swap" photoshoot, in which the girls swap their country with the other to pose like a countrywomen. Andrea is Taiwan, Jia is Philippines, Katalina is Malaysia, and Natasha is Thailand. During the photo shoot, Katalina was indeed best again which angers Andrea. Meanwhile, Natasha for the first time was struggling and did not even got a good shot. But it was Jia who cannot deliver a "Filipina" and eventually made her burst into tears. At panel, the four girls were deliberated for their runway challenge and photo shoot. Katalina received international praise for ther wonderful performance and improving well which makes her the best photo for the first time and is the first to be in the Final Three. Andrea was criticized for being a try hard and looking old in her picture yeat good at her challenge which made her the second finalist. Jia and Natasha landed in the bottom two for getting the two weakest photographs and not even trying to improve. In the end, Jia was eliminated for her weakness in both her photo shoot and runway, making Natasha the third and last finalist in the finale. *'First call-out': Katalina Torres *'Bottom-two': Jia Taneevorphichan and Natasha Lee *'Eliminated': Jia Taneevorphichan Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Call-Out Order Cycle 2 In this cycle, it set the bar high for some models for which they are battling for the prize, it's harder because there are 20 of them competing. Episode 1 - Work The Runway, Right? The 20 girls get to meet each other. Then, Nadya came to tell them about their challenge. Nadya said that the two worst girls in the runway will automatically eliminated, which shocks almost all of the girls. In the challenge, Andrea, Janice, Jodi, Kimberly and Sheena did well, and they felt they are safe. Meanwhile, Ishani, Serrina, Sonya, Sophia, and Yumi struggled. Chi Ka and Kara were the worst in the challenge because the both of them fell and did not even smiled at the end which is a bad thing to do. Later, the girls met Nadya and Joey again, just to announce that Chi Ka and Kara were eliminated. *'Eliminated outside the judging panel': Chi Ka Choy and Kara Marie Makigawa At the Top Model house, most of the girls burst into tears for which they have been close with Chi Ka and Kara. Sophia, from Japan cried hard because her fellow Japanese, Kara got eliminated. Janice did not even comforted the girls, she just bragged that the two deserved the girls, which angers the other girls, especially Sophia, and they began to fight. In the photo shoot, the girls will pose for their opening stills. Elisa, Jee, Nicole, and Sheena did well. Meanwhile, Ishani and Yumi struggled to get a shot. Janice and Sophia's fight continued when Janice confronted Sophia at the comfort room. Andrea defended Sophia, and said to Janice that she has a filthy mouth. Which superly angers Janice and she burst into tears. At panel, Sheena was praised for her stunning performance and got the first call out. Jodi, Elisa, Kimberly, Jee and Nicole were also praised for their wonderful performances in their challenge and photo. In the end, Ishani, Yumi, Janice and Sophia landed in the bottom four. But it was Yumi and Ishani eliminated in the end, sparing Janice's and Sophia's life in the competition. *'First call-out: '''Sheena Deya Kormona *'Bottom four: Ishani Astha Shrestha, Janice Hermijanto, Sophia Okayabuyushi, and Yumi Cha Kaoi *'Eliminated: '''Ishani Astha Shrestha and Yumi Cha Kaoi Episode 2 - Catfight, Again? After Ishani and Yumi's elimination, Janice began to party for their departure. Still angry at Sophia, Janice again confronted Sophia and two begin to have a catfight again. The other girls, especiallt Elisa got sick of their catfight. In the challenge, Jee and Elisa won the challenge, they picked Jodi and Sheena to also join their prizes. Janice got angry again because she has been trying to get close with Jee and did not pick her. Back at the model house, Janice and Insha begin to talk negative words against Jee, which Sophia heard. By the time, Elisa, Jee, Jodi, and Sheena got home, a catfight began. Sophia told Jee what was happening and Jee got angry, she begin to confront Janice but Janice still overpower her, Insha defended Janice. At the photo shoot, Jodi impressed the photographer. Janice did well. Elisa, Jee, Sheena, Insha, Kimberly and Andrea did well also. Nicole tried so hard but still could not get a good photo. Sophia also struggled. The feud between Insha-Jee-Janice-Sophia got a little harder this time. Insha confronted Jee, while Janice said bad words to Sophia and Jee, unfortunately Joey, heard Janice's words, which made her scout at Janice. Janice got quiet that time. Sophia and Jee quietly laughed at Janice, where Janice notices. At panel, Janice attitude was shown, which made the judges to question her, despite having a wonderful photo. Andrea was praised for her splendid photo and got best photo. Followed by Kimberly, Jee, Sheena, Jodi, and Insha. Ji-soo was castigated for being so quiet and did not even do well at the photo shoot. Sophia was again criticized for her poor delivery at her photo. Janice, Ji-soo, Nicole and Sophia landed in the bottom four, Sophia was saved first and was followed by Janice. Ji-soo and Nicole was sent home. *'First call-out: Andrea Chandra-Meccio *'Bottom-four': Janice Hermijanto, Ji-soo Hong, Nicole Lee Lua, and Sophia Okayabuyushi *'Eliminated': Ji-soo Hong, Nicole Lee Lua (Ages stated are at time of contest)